Most known upholstery systems for foam upholstering consist of a simple button which, for mounting purposes, is provided on its inner side with a hook joined to a tape or string or a small chain.
The tape is pushed or pulled through the compressed foam material of the cushion with the aid of a tool (a kind of special needle) and a second button or other retaining means is then fastened on the free or outermost end of tape.
When the user wishes to remove the protective cover of the cushion for cleaning, the upholstery buttons must be detached. Usually this means the tape must be cut or otherwise severed. However, in order to be able to put the upholstery buttons back in place after the protective cover has been refitted, not only is a suitable tool required to reinstall the buttons, but the user must also be a skilled craftsman.
An object of the present invention therefore is to design a fastening device which enables the cushion to be fitted for receipt of the upholstery buttons before the protective cover is pulled on, so that the protective cover can at any time easily be unbuttoned and removed and buttoned on again.